Hiding, Seeking and Surprises
by wolfpawn
Summary: Imagine playing hide and seek with Loki, and it's your turn to hide. when Loki does find you, he gets a little surprise. Then again, he gets some when seeking you too. Set as though Loki did not go a tad AWOL after being told his heritage.


Loki sighed as he rubbed his face in his hands. It was tiring helping his brother rule Asgard, but what could he do. As the lesser favoured son, he could only be there for his brother. It was not the oaf's fault if their father could not look passed the biases of their lineage to see who would rule better. As a result, he was effectively ruling from beside his Thor. He even was the one to wield Gungnir, since Thor had Mjolnir and had not a clue as how to use the staff. He walked back to his rooms slightly annoyed at the commending the Lords and Generals were doing at Thor's nigh on seamless transition as king. In times of old, he would have been envious, but nowadays, he took great pleasure in knowing that it was Thor that was envious of him. Smiling slightly, he walked into his chambers, and towards the reason for that envy.

"Darling?" He looked around curiously. A slight muffled giggle caused him to break out in a smirk. "Whatever are you doing?" Looking around, he could not see anyone else in the room. "Where are you?"

A piece of paper on a book table caught his eye. He read it and chuckled. ' _That's not how the game works'._

"So I have to try and find you, is that the challenge? Oh my darling, you clearly have no idea who you are dealing with. He placed Gungnir in the stand that held the staff upright and began to cautiously check the living area, ensuring to look under the sofas and in the closets of the large, spacious room. "And pray tell, what is my prize for such a challenge?"

Another slip of paper was waiting for him on the table where the servants placed his water goblet. _'If you find me, you get a surprise'_.

"I am beginning to think you planned this to work a particular way. Did you assume everything I would ponder aloud I wonder?" He burst open a closet door, only to narrowly miss being struck by a cream pie, some of the cream catching in his hair as it flew passed. "Well you little minx." He turned and wondered where to look next, but at the same time he heard a curse that the pie had not struck him correctly.

Realising you were outted by your inability to remain silent, you burst from the closet you were hiding in at the far side of the room and bolted for the bed chambers. With longer legs and greater speed, Loki reached the bed chambers door within seconds of you, but the room seemed abandoned upon his entering.

"What are you up to?" He asked as he made him way in the door.

Leaping onto his back from behind the door, you were able to startle him slightly for a moment, but your lesser weight meant you had not caused him to stumble or anything. Instead he only got you in a tight grip and brought you over to the bed and tossing you upon it, as you giggled uncontrollably.

He climbed over you, bearing his weight on his hands as he leant above you. "You are the partner of the prince of Asgard, and you are acting like a little brat." He smiled adoringly.

You giggled again. "And you love it, admit it."

"You are my calm in the storm my love, my haven and my heart." He admitted, falling on one elbow so he could place some of your hair behind your ear again.

"That is awfully sentimental, who are you and where is my Loki?" You retorted, pulling the cream from his ebony hair.

"Your Loki?" You nodded. "I am no ones but my own."

"Am I not yours?"

"Yes, you are?" He smirked.

"Then you are mine."

"I am not so sure."

"I am." You leant up and kissed him.

"So, not that I wish to cease what we are doing, but…"

You laughed again. "What is your surprise?" You wagered.

"You know me so well my love."

Becoming serious for a moment, you looked into his emerald green eyes. "Do you really love me Loki?" 

Loki frowned, you had never said those words to one another before, but he had felt it, and had expressed it in other manners for some time. "Yes, I do." He smiled. "Do you love me?"

"More than words."

"I must admit, that is a nice surprise." He grinned, relieved to have finally said what needed saying.

You leant in close to him and whispered. "That is not the surprise."

"Then please bestow it upon me this instant." He pleaded excitedly.

"I fear I cannot, it will take approximately another eight months to do so. But worry not; you can keep a constant eye on it in that time." She played nervously with the leather of his overcoat.

"You're…" You nodded. "You're certain?" Another nod. "I am to be a…"

"Are you mad?" You looked at him warily.

"Mad? Why would I? No my love, I am not mad." He laughed. "I am frightened, nervous, elated, but most certainly not mad." He smiled. He fell to the side and curled you around so that your back was against his chest and he placed a gentle hand to your stomach. "Oh, and no more jumping on me like that my mischievous minx, my heir is too precious to be harmed." He kissed your ear.

"What if it is a girl?"

"Then no one, and I mean none, is to risk my little princess, even her mother." He insisted, rubbing small patterns again your still flat stomach, knowing that soon, it would swell to accommodate the proof of your love for one another. He sighed as the days stresses began to dissipate and the joyous news began to seep into him.

Turning so that you were resting with your head on his chest, his strong heart beating under your ear, he curled one arm around you to keep you against him, while the other stretched across his body so to remain on your stomach. "It has not changed shape yet you know."

"No, but I want our little one to get used to my hand being there, so that when it does grow, it won't try to kick me off." He grinned sleepily.

"Get some rest Loki." You insisted.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He dismissed, yawning as though on queue. "And never hide from me again my love."

"I cannot make promises."

"And why is that?" He cocked a brow.

"I may or may not have a few more tricks for you to find." You grinned, getting comfortable.

"You little brat." He chuckled, his hand doing little circles on your stomach until he finally fell into a peaceful sleep, with the loves of his life, safely in his arms.


End file.
